Breaking and Entering
by Guardianmazur
Summary: Rose may be a guardian now but she's still the same old trouble maker and maybe Dimitri is too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters

RPOV

I took the lead, it was my plan after all. My head was buzzing from alcohol and adrenaline pumped through me, it had been a while since I'd done some rule breaking. With me was Eddie, Mia and two moroi guys we had picked up back at the club; Jason and Alec. I could feel Eddie's tension, it wasn't in his nature to break rules but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Mia with two very hot guys. Mia on the other hand was loving it, her dress was tighter and showed a lot more skin than she usually did and I suspected her reason for inviting the guys was to make Eddie jealous. I had to hand it to her, it was working. Jason quickened his pace to match mine, flashing me a grin that would make most girls swoon, he asked, 'So where is this place we're going anyway?'

I grinned, after a while the club had gotten boring and I had been the one to suggest where to go. 'How do you feel about breaking and entering?' I countered, I felt good. Dangerous even. Lissa was away and I was officially off duty.

'Jeez Rose, I'm going to have to watch myself with you,' he grinned at me wickedly, 'you're a dangerous one.' I couldn't help but grin back, the reckless Rose Hathaway was back. We were on the outer parts of the court, where some of the richer royals had houses, and we rounding a corner when I walked straight into something hard.

Shit! We were busted.

'Rose?' It took me a second to get my bearing before a wide grin spread over my face. I pounced.

'Dimitri!' I squealed, jumping up and throwing my arms around him. His hands immediately curled around my waist as if it were muscle memory. I detached myself from and looked up to get a look at his face but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Jason. Mia and Alec rounded the corner after us, stifling laughter, followed by Eddie who didn't look as happy. However his eyes brightened when he saw Dimitri, 'Hey man, what are you doing here?'

Dimitri broke off from the staring contest, long enough to say,' I just got off duty and had to run an errand.' He scowled at me in that disapproving mentor way, I'd never admit it but it was hot. 'What are you doing here?'

A sly grin crept onto my face, 'You know that prince whose been annoying the crap out of Lissa? Well he's out of the state for a while and, well, it seems a shame that such a big house is sitting empty so I thought, being the good neighbour I am, to house sit it for him.' As I spoke I ran my fingers slowly up his shirt and, looking up from beneath my eyelashes, giving him my best butter-wouldn't-melt look. His lips pressed into a thin line, 'Roza-' but before he could continue in his stern tone I grabbed him by the hand pulling him forward. Tonight was my night off, tonight was going to be fun. I continued as if he hadn't said anything and without looking back at him, 'And I need you to help me break in, comrade.'

DPOV

Rose's excitement was contagious, well, almost. I didn't the guy who Rose had introduced as Jason and I certainly didn't like the way he looked at Rose. Especially when she was wearing that tight blood red top. I'd noticed the close proximity between the two of them when I ran into her. I had been looking forward to a quiet night when I found myself being dragged away to commit a felony. I couldn't help but smirk, this is what you get when you fall in love with Rose Hathaway. I didn't resist much as she pulled my along, her ass looked really great in those jeans from here-which looked like they had been painted on. The house was huge, with old stonework, however I didn't doubt that the security system was up to date.

'Are there any windows open?' asked Jason. I smirked, you didn't own a house like this and leave the windows open.

'No' said Rose, I didn't like the smile on her face. It usually meant trouble. 'But the second door windows don't have an alarm.' She couldn't be serious, the windows were at least 20 feet up. She moved her smile from the windows to me. This can't be good. 'Give me a boost up.' Damn. I knew that look and there was no arguing with her.

It wasn't hard to boost her up, 'Вы будетесмертью меня.'(You'll be the death of me) I muttered as she grabbed on to the wall and shifted her weight off of me. My heart beat a little faster than usual but I reminded myself that compared to most things Roes does, this wasn't even near dangerous and even though she was a little drunk I doubted this was the first time she'd done this. She moved quickly up the building which was impressive considering her boots had heels. The view of her ass from here was even better and I let myself take it in. However I wasn't the only one. Fortunately, Jason tripped…while standing still. He was such a klutz. I couldn't help but feel overwhelming satisfaction at the flustered look on his face, confused as to how he got on the ground. I thought I got away with it when Eddie shot me a knowing smirk. Mia was helping him up when there was a crash. Looking up, Rose was standing on the second floor windowsill with one of her feet through the window and a triumphant grin on her face. Screeching her boot moved across the broken glass, dislodging it to make the hole bigger as the shards came clattering to the ground. 'And the great Rose Hathaway is in.' she declared before slipping in through the window.

The rest of us waited outside, for Eddie it looked like he was in hell and I couldn't blame him. Alec's hands were all over Mia and she laughed at everything he was saying, loudly. However I noticed she seemed uncomfortable every time he touched her but didn't move away and honestly the guy sounded dull as hell. Jason was scowling as he dusted off his jeans, he looked up at me in annoyance, 'So how do you know Rose?' Is this guy stupid? A little part of me was irked when I realized Rose hadn't mentioned me before. 'I'm her boyfriend' Giving my best attempt at a glare that said 'back off-she's mine'. It was a glare Rose had already perfected and was something I found extremely funny and extremely sexy at the same time. Her jealousy was completely unfounded but I liked when she got possessive, we usually had a lot of fun afterwards in the bedroom-or anywhere else that was available. However this guy didn't get the message, maybe I needed to work on my glare, because he kept talking.

'Funny, she didn't mention you.' My hands curled into fists and I was quickly losing my self-control but just then Rose opened the door and leaned out; she had a mischievous spark in her eyes. 'Guess what,' she smirked, 'There's an open bar.'

RPOV

I led them though the house as if I was giving a tour with a posh accent, 'This is the lobby and to the right you'll the dining room but we don't want to go in there because it looks like a flamingo threw up in it.' I took them up the stairs, Dimitri hung to the back of the group silent and grinned to myself wondering if this was his first break-in. He'd broken me out of jail for treason but he was scandalized by my list of misdemeanours. Eddie was looking around the house curiously while Mia shot him annoyed glance because he wasn't paying attention to her. They're going to make a cute couple. Jason was beginning to breathe down my neck which was just weird. I continued in my posh voice, 'But honestly I really need to redecorate,' I shoved an expensive looking vase off a table at the top of the stairs.

'Rose!' gasped Mia shocked but she couldn't help but grin at my daring.

Finally we made it to the room where I had broken the window and by some miracle it had been the room with the bar. 'Help yourselves folks!'

Everyone else hesitated unsure of what to do and I felt proud that apparently I had led them in their first breaking and entering. But Dimitri immediately started hoking among the bottles until he found the one he was looking for. I knew it was Russian vodka before he picked it up. He quickly downed his glass and I noticed the dark look on his face. The rest began helping themselves too before sitting on the couches. This room was more modern than the rest of the house. Dimitri's bad mood was ruining my good one. I guess I would have to make him feel better. Slowly, putting emphasis on the sway of my hips, I walked over to him where he was still standing by the bar. I hopped onto the bar in front of him so he stood in the crook between my legs. He scowled at me but a shadow of a smile crossed his lips and he slid his hands around my waist. My man-eater smile spread on my face until I realized something was still bothering him and frowned. His eyes held mine with an intensity that surprised me.

'Why didn't you tell Jason you had a boyfriend?'

My frown deepened, what was he on about? 'I didn't really think about it.' I replied, still confused as to his concern. His lips thinned, he wasn't happy. 'You're my boyfriend.' I shrugged, 'Telling someone that would be like telling them the sky is blue. It's obvious.' I looked into his gorgeous eyes, 'When I'm not with you I just assume people see that a part of me is missing.' Before I could say anything else his lips were on mine with a hunger that seeped into every cell of my being. My legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers ran through his hair, grabbing it between my clenched fist and-

'Oi! Keep it PG' yelled Eddie but he had a grin on his face. I honestly don't think I would have noticed him yell if he hadn't thrown a pillow at us first. We detached ourselves-with much effort-Dimitri looking sheepish, which just made me want to kiss him again, and me with a dazed expression. In an attempt to hide the blood rushing to my cheeks I patted my hair which was now a mess thanks to Dimitri. Shaking myself out of my trance I grabbed the bottle of vodka and made my way to the group with Dimitri following close behind.

DPOV

My head was swimming and the only clear thought I could make out was that I was in love with a Goddess. I had always thought jealousy was below me, I had looked down on those who were possessive and controlling. But with Rose I was different, there was no logic only her. She was a drug and she needed to be mine. Then she spoke and I was reminded that I was hers, every ounce of blood in my body was hers and it pumped for her. There was no other explanation, Rose was a Goddess.

Before she could sit down I slid onto the sofa and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her roughly and unceremoniously onto my lap. She giggled-God I fucking love that sound-but hid her face behind her hair. I didn't have to see her cheeks to know that they were red. Rose-sexy, flirtatious and bold, but I could make her blush. I pulled her tighter to me, my lips brushing against her neck while the smell of her hair surrounded me. Of course I could make her blush, the things we did in the bedroom…they were enough to make anyone's blood pump.

'So how did you two meet?' regretfully I pulled my attention away from the Goddess. It was Alec, I had forgotten he was here. Eddie hadn't. If Eddie had been a moroi I would have worried that Alec's arm would go on fire-it was wrapped around Mia. Eddie and Mia are going to make a nice couple I thought. Rose tucked her hair behind her ear so I could see her face. She was smiling, it was a sweet smile and almost kind of shy. They were rare. Those were the smiles I lived for. 'He was my mentor at school.' She murmured, as if the words were sacred.

'Bit fucking low, some people would say it's taking advantage.' Jason, I'd been trying to forget he was here. But honestly I didn't care, Roza was sitting on my lap. 'Yes, Roza was very seductive. I was so naïve when I met her.' I shook my head pretending to mourn for my lost innocence.

'Hey if I remember correctly, you were the one constantly pinning my down on that damn mat!' her voice was indignant.

'That's not all I wanted to do on that mat,' I whispered under my breath, letting my accent flow a little more. I knew she liked it when I did that. She slapped me on my arm playfully but I knew her mind was racing. 'Anyway' I said a little louder, 'what was I supposed to do when you were wearing those tight little sports bras?'

Annoyance flashed in her eyes but then she threw back her head and laughed. 'I always wondered if you noticed.' I shook my head I disbelief, she had been torturing me on purpose.

'I swear they got tighter every week. Part of me only made you run all those laps because you looked so good when you were sweating.' With that she took a swing of the vodka I was holding. Looking around I realized Eddie was fake retching, Mia was looking amusingly scandalized and Jason's death glare was giving me a pleasant sun tan. God why were we still with other people? I looked at Rose who seemed to be fighting for some sort of self-control while trying, unsuccessfully, trying to distract herself with vodka. It was self-control I didn't have. I lifted Rose off my lap before standing up, 'I don't know about you guys but I want to explore this place,' I looked pointedly at Rose, 'You coming?' She looked confused but took my hand and I pulled her up. I nearly ran out of the room, pulling her with me.

RPOV

I was confused at Dimitris need for a sudden departure. Was there something wrong? I had been very near to ripping his clothes off in front of everyone, although I doubt he noticed, not everyone could have the self-control he had. Maybe he was upset about something. But now, out in the hallway, he turned around, his hand sliding down my wrist lacing his fingers into mine. Still holding my eyes, he began to pull me down the hall. The smile on his face was going to make my ovaries explode. 'And down the hall, you will see the master bedroom.' He whispered continuing my tour and turning his smile into a wicked grin that made me think that air would never again enter my body. I closed the door behind me.

Yesterday I ran 5miles, I didn't break a sweat. Now, I was drenched in it. I was going hurt tomorrow, a lot. My chest rose and fell rapidly and all I could do was smile like an idiot. Beside me, all 6"7 of him, lay Dimitri. Unlike me, who clutched the sheets at my chest, he stretched out on his stomach embracing his nakedness. He gave me a lazy grin.

'We should break into places more often,' I breathed, 'If I had known rule breaking gave you such a rush I wouldn't hold back as often as I do.'

He had the nerve to laugh, twisting around putting his hands behind his head and lounging out, 'Roza, the amount of trouble you attract and that's you holding back?' his shook his head in disbelief, 'I think the world would fall at your feet if you went looking for trouble.'

I didn't need the world at my feet, just him. I rolled over so my breasts resting on his chest. Ever so slowly I neared my lips towards his. This kiss was tender and soft but it was intense and a familiar hunger grew in me. I don't think that hunger was ever going to be sated.

I froze.

'Did you hear that?'

He nodded.

'Shit!'

I didn't bother trying to find my bra. Dimitri was fully dressed by the time I put on my jeans. I yanked on my shirt and grabbed my boots. Several heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs. We flew down the hall, breathless laughter escaped me. Dimitri's smile matched my own. Oh God, what had I done to him? My dutiful guardian turned rebel? We burst into the bar, clearly Mia and Eddie hadn't heard the door open; they were otherwise occupied by each other's tongues.

'Out the window.' I squealed as they broke apart looking very confused. We all scrambled down the wall and dropped to the grass below spluttering laughter.

'Wait! Where's Alec and Jason?' I asked.

Eddie grinned, 'They didn't like sticking around much since you and Mia were otherwise engaged.'

'Oh my god, you don't think they called the guardians, do you?' asked Mia, eyes wide just as voices drifted down from the window above. We all tore off again, grinning madly and I couldn't help but think that we should break rules more often.

3rdPOV

'You'll never guess what!' gushed Lissa, barging into the room with a smile on her face, 'Do you remember that annoying prince I was telling you about?' she asked as she sat down on the sofa beside Rose. 'Someone broke into his house. He absolutely fuming! And I was talking to some of the guardians and I heard they left the bedroom in a bit of a mess if you know what I mean. They even left a bra!' Lissa stopped talking.

'Rose?'

Lissa just couldn't understand why Rose wasn't finding this funny. Or why her face was slowly turning bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

'It's simply unacceptable, I dread to think what would have happened had I been at home.' Lord Badica continued to drone on about the "traumatising" event. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes-Rose was really starting to rub off on me-and scanned the room for any possible dangers.

'Lord Badica, you have my sympathies but as the guardians said there was no implicative evidence'-thank god I had a friend in forensics-'so I really don't know what action you expect me to take. Perhaps you should invest in a better security system. Now, if we could get back to council issues-'

'I demand justice!' Lissa glared at the interruption, she was starting to lose her patience. Realising this, he tried a new approach, 'it's clear that there is no respect for you or the royal families. The guardians must put more time into the investigation so punishment can be dealt and authority asserted.'

My eyes found Eddie who was doing a terrible job of trying to look inconspicuous while guarding the doors. I could see him tense at the mention of punishment. Honestly, he broke into Tarasov last year and managed to keep cool but Lord Badica had him scared?

'The guardians have more important issues to deal with than teenagers stealing your alcohol.' Lissa snapped then stopped to take a breath; it was not a good idea to lose your temper in a council meeting. 'Now we will continue the meeting. I trust I do not have to assert my authority over you, Lord Badica.' Her voice turned cold towards the end, leaving no question of who was in charge. Badica proceeded to blush both in anger and embarrassment but averted his eyes in submission. The meeting carried on and I began to zone out the voices of the moroi. Then I did something I would later regret.

I met Rose's eyes.

She stood opposite me, behind Lissa, in her guardian uniform with her hands clasped behind her back. A mischievous smile flickered across her face but was quickly replaced by her guardian mask. Her eyes left mine and focused in a spot above my head as if our small interaction hadn't taken place. What was she up to?

I didn't have to wait long to find out. Her hand sneaked up behind her neck as if to wipe off sweat, I watched as her fingers trailed around to the base of her throat. Then, ever so slowly and oh so sensually, she loosened her top button…widening the collar just enough to show me the hickey I left last night at Badica's. Once again her fingers traced her throat…going down…tracing her collar bone. My mouth suddenly felt dry as I remembered my lips there, feeling the softness of her skin below mine…

She replaced her hand behind her back. The whole thing had been discreet and anyone who had noticed would have seen a guardian fidgeting under the stifling heat. Her guardian mask had remained firmly in place the entire time but I saw the devilish glint in her eyes. Oh yes, Roza knew exactly what she was doing.

And she was far from finished.

Her mouth parted slightly, just enough for me to see her tongue run agonisingly slowly across her teeth before they captured her plump bottom lip and squeezing it gently. Immediately my mind conjured the sounds of her soft moans when I was the one to bite it. I abruptly closed my mouth, I had practically been drooling. I glanced round; no one else seemed to realise they were in the room with a siren. How could they not notice this goddess who was slowly torturing me? I looked back at Roza. Her eyes were still trained above my head but she couldn't fight the slight quirk to her mouth; she knew the exact effect she had on me.

I pulled at my collar, suddenly feeling hot. I gulped. Her hand was moving up towards her hair tie.

Oh god Roza

Her hair came flooding down her shoulders, the light catching it as if it were molten. I knew from experience that it was softer than it look-although seeing it now that seemed impossible. It ran down in curves and curls like waves on a moonless night, I imagined that it was the stars that cast such a brilliant shine. It hung below her breast and I recalled how it felt when it tickled my chest as she straddled me in Badica's bed.

I was losing all sense of control and my fists were clenched as I fought the urge to take her on the council table. That would not go down well.

Who cares?

I tried to even out my breathing. In, out. In, out-come on, this meeting must be nearly over now. Roza's eyes met mine, shining bright with amusement, all traces of a mask gone she smirked at me. She winked.

Oh fuck it.

I was two strides across the room before the royals began to move. Lord Badica pushed his chair out, blocking my path. I hadn't even heard them adjourn the meeting. Looking through the mass of moroi and dhampir I realised Rose was already tailing Lissa out the door. I sped out of the room. Christian had only needed me there as a formality of the council meeting and I knew he was perfectly safe at court. I found her outside, her back to me, as she switched shifts with someone. I waited for him to leave, adding himself to Lissa's rear guard then bent down low by her ear, 'Roza, that wasn't very nice.' My voice was low and felt her stiffen, her breath catching slightly as she turned to face me. Her eyes were wide and innocent, 'What wasn't very nice comrade?'

I stepped closer, cutting off all distance between us. I could feel her breathe through my shirt.

'Roza.' With that I conveyed all my emotion and one simple message-I wasn't playing anymore games.

'There's an empty room inside,' she gasped out, her breathless voice showing me that I wasn't the only one affected by the lust in the air-and that she liked it when I took control. Almost as an afterthought she added, 'Maybe you could punish me in there for my…earlier behaviour.' She met my intense gaze showing me her darkened eyes.

With that I threw her over my shoulder and raced inside. I thought I was in love with a goddess but she was really the devil.


End file.
